High Explosive
Briefing A boy accidently causes an accident on the freeway. Jon and Ponch take him under their wing and attempt to reconcile things between him and the victim who wants nothing to do with him. A reckless ambulance driver gets fired and finds another means to find work no matter how dangerous it is. Report While out on patrol, Ponch is poking fun at Jon since he's the first cop he's met that's missing his horse. Jon tells Ponch he doesn't want anyone to know, and Ponch asks him when the rodeo is. Jon tells him it's not a rodeo and it's just him and a bunch of guys who know how to rope and ride getting together, just fun, no prize money. However Ponch has already spoken to Grossman about it. Jon tells him he told him not to tell anyone. Ponch tells Jon it's his fault and Jon gives him a look. Ponch tells Jon he knows he can't keep a secret. A boy in the hills is taking pot shots at signs on the freeway with a pellet gun. He reloads and points the rifle at a sign using his knee as support. Just when he takes a shot his knee shifts and his shot goes through the windscreen of a passing car. Mary is driving in the car with her sister, screams and loses control of her car and ends up rolling it onto the roof. The boy is clearly mortified at the events runs off leaving his tin of pellets to spill in the storm drain. Mary screams for help as her sister is lifeless. Highexplosive001.png Highexplosive002.png Highexplosive003.png The boy slips and his gun flies into the brush he panics when he hears sirens and gets on his moped and rides off. Jon and Ponch arrive at the scene. Baricza controls traffic. Mary tells Ponch what happened and gets upset, especially for her sister who is being seen to by a paramedic called, Stan Mallory. Jon asks the Mallory how she is and he shakes his head at Jon. He tells Jon it's a standard concussion since the passenger wasn't wearing their seat belt. Mallroy tells his partner, Brad Holmes to hurry up but is greeted with lip. Jon barks at Holmes to move it. Mary is hysterical that she's killed her sister, Ponch attempts to reassure her. While the paramedics move Mary's sister, Jon decides to take a look in the car, it doesn't take long and Jon finds a pellet resting on the shattered windscreen. Holmes drives off erratically in the ambulance resulting in Baricza making a comment about it. Ponch hopes they make it to the hospital in once piece and Jon shows Ponch what he's found. Jon looks towards the hills for a potential spot for the shooter and goes to take a look with Ponch. They find the tin of pellets in the storm drain and deduce that whoever it was saw them coming. Jon stares at the pellet tin and reminisces about the first weapon he owned was a pellet gun given to him by his father, and it took him 30 minutes to get into trouble with it. Ponch asks what happened and Jon tells him it's between him and his father and leave it at that. Jon decides to check the sign, Ponch deduces it probably is a kid and notes the marks on the sign. Highexplosive005.png Highexplosive006.png Highexplosive008.png Highexplosive010.png Highexplosive011.png Highexplosive012.png The boy has stopped off at a pay phone and has rung the hospital inquiring about the accident he caused, but since he doesn't have enough information he gets frustrated, as soon as the nurse asks for his name he hangs up. Jon and Ponch ride past him. At Valley General Hospital, Dr Faraday wants to speak with Holmes. Holmes asks what it's about this time, and Faraday tells him he's had complaints about his driving. Holmes tells him it won't happen again, Faraday tells him if he gets one more complaint about his driving then he doesn't work anymore. Jon and Ponch arrive at Valley General just in time to see Holmes leave like a kamakaze pilot in his car, the give chase. Holmes is eventually stopped when he drives down a closed road due to maintenance. Ponch cuffs him and Holmes tells them he was just trying to prove a point that he's fast and the reason he was hired in the first place. Ponch tells him he's seen him drive twice and tells him he's not good, he's just lucky. Holmes tells him that's his opinion. Jon asks who his boss is and when Holmes asks why, Jon tells him he'll ask his opinion. Back at Central, Grossie is taking bets on how fast it will take Jon to rope a steer. Getraer interrupts Grossies latest money maker. Getraer doesn't like Grossie turning the station into a gambling den but inspite of that he takes a bet. Highexplosive014.png Highexplosive016.png Highexplosive017.png Back at Valley General, Dr Faraday is updating Mary on her sisters condition. Faraday asks Ponch what will happen to Holmes. Ponch tells him he's been booked and whatever happens is up to the judge. Jon asks Mary how her sister is doing and she tells him she's still unconcious. Jon tells her they think a kid did it but Mary is upset to care and hopes when they find him they lock him up permanantly. The boy heads to a general sports and outdoors store, the owner knows him and calls him Barry. Barry tells Gus he's going back to Utah to get a job on a ranch like his father did when he was a kid. Gus asks if he's running away since he's not going back with his mother. Barry isn't sure yet. Gus tells Barry that his target scope has come in but Barry doesn't want to think about guns because they kill people. He bids Gus farewell. Gus runs after him and tells him that people kill people with or without guns. And that he knows a lot of older people with guns who have never shot anything other than paper targets. Gus asks Barry where his pellet gun is. Barry gets defensive and asks why. Gus tells him this is the first time he's seen him without it and if he's running away he'll need money and if he needs money, he'll buy his gun off him. Barry asks if a pellet gun can be traced by the police. Gus tells him not ordinarily and tells him to bring it in anyway. Barry returns to the hill to look for his gun he dropped when the accident occurred. When he looks up he sees a patrol car pass by and Sindy spots him. She radios Jon and Ponch and follows Barry in the mean time. Barry returns to the sports shop with his gun. Sindy pulls into the parking lot and watches from afar. Jon and Ponch arrive and Sindy fills them in. Gus examines the gun and tells Barry he'll pay him the same price he bought the gun for on one condition, he gives the money to his mother. Barry doesn't like the condition and takes his gun back and runs out the shop. When he puts his gun in the basket of his moped he spots a patrol car coming towards him. He makes a run for it and Ponch is hot on his tail. Barry runs into a homeware store and attempts to escape out the back but Jon is waiting for him there and grabs him and hoists him on some bags of fertilizer. Barry is hysterical and Jon shakes some sense in to him. Barry believes he killed someone but Jon tells him she didn't die, she's just hurt but they don't know how badly yet. Barry is extremely apologetic. Jon asks about his parents, Barry tells him his mother is at work and he doesn't have a dad. Getraer tells Barry he's not sure what's going to happen since they don't yet know the condition of the woman he hurt. And whether or not she would want to press charges, his attitude and many more. Barry comments loudly to himself that there's no room, it's too crowded and when the wind blows he can't see the mountains. Jon empathises with Barry and tells him that's how he felt when he first came here. Barry asks him where he's from and Jon tells him. Barry asks if he lived on a ranch, and Jon tells him he did and it was pretty big. Barry's mother comes in teary eyed and gives Barry a hug. Jon suggests he takes Barry for a drink while he speaks to Mrs Lasher. Jon takes Barry to the common room and buys him a soda. Barry asks if he's going to jail. Jon asks him if he deserves it. Barry inisits it was an accident and wishes he'd believe him. Jon lets out a heavy sigh and tells Barry he does but what he did was careless and stupid. Barry tells him it won't happen again. After a long pause, Barry asks Jon if he likes guns. Jon tells him he can think of a lot of better things he likes better, like horses. Highexplosive019.png Highexplosive018.png Highexplosive024.png Barry tells Jon he used to have a horse called Duke but doesn't know where he can ride. Jon has a pretty good idea. Jon takes Barry to the ranch and shows him some calf roping before offering his horse for Barry to ride on. Holmes returns to Valley General to enquire about his job, his wife, Beth wants him to since she can't support them both on her wage. Holmes tells her he can get a job with Eddie Carver but she wants him to work legit and tells him he has to choose between Ed or her. Holmes tells her it's no contest and goes into the hospital. Dr Faraday tells Holmes he has no job at the hospital. Holmes tells Faraday that what happened to him had nothing to do with his job. Faraday points out that it was a driving offence which clearly effects his work and he has a responsibility for every person transported to his hospital. Holmes begs for another chance. No matter what Holmes says, Faraday eventually tells Holmes he's fired. Beth sees Holmes exit the hospital, he has a smile as big as the Cheshire Cat. Beth is excited. Holmes tells Beth he had Faraday eating out of his hands, however as a trade off he has to work nights. Beth doesn't mind as long as he works legitimately. Jon and Ponch return to Valley General just as Holmes leaves with Beth. Jon wishes they could get the paperwork finalised before letting people like him back on the streets. Mary tells Jon and Ponch that her sister has regained conciousness but it's still too soon to find out any lasting damage. Mary tells them if they ever find out who did it she wants to press charges. Jon tells her that they did find him and he's only a boy and it was an accident. Mary doesn't care, her sister may have regained conciousness but she still doesn't know who she is or where she is. Jon requests if he can organise a meeting with the boy as it might do some good, but Mary refuses to. Jon feels downhearted at her reaction. Ponch tells Jon to give him 5 minutes. Jon returns to the ranch with Barry and Grossman. Barry comments on the wonderful smells coming off the ranch. Grossie asks what happened with Ponch, Jon tells him when Ponch has a day off you make plans at your own risk. Jon is all mounted up and Barry and Grossie run to the fence. Grossie asks Barry what's happening. Barry tells Grossie that Shorty's the header and Jon is the heeler and when he hollas to start the stop watch. Barry and Grossie watch Jon in action. Ponch arrives on the ranch with Mary. Grossie tells Jon his time. Barry spots Ponch and calls to him. Mary is upset she's been tricked by Ponch. Ponch introduces Barry to Mary and at first she's reluctant to shake his hand. Ponch tells Jon he thought Barry should get to know Mary a little better. Jon walks the pair around the ranch and slips in that he's hired Barry to look after his horse. Barry is excited but tells Jon he can do it just as well as a friend. Jon disagrees since it effects his mother and it costs money to come to the ranch. Barry tells Jon he'll give the money to his mother. Jon agrees and they shake on it. Mary warms to Barry. Jon wants to tell Mary about how they met, but Mary wants to keep it secret and doesn't want Barry knowing how they met. Barry tells Mary he'll listen, and Jon is about to impart some advice but Barry interrupts him and tells him his father already warned him never to argue with a woman. Holmes is at Eddie Carvers place and is wondering why he's hiring him. Carver tells him he's special since he's been an ambulance driver and he has a job specifically for him. Carver wants him to transport some dynamite to Mexico. Carver warns Holmes that the dynamite is very old and volitile and offers him $1000 for a days work. After a patient is taken in at Valley General, Holmes steals the ambulance that's been left alone. Beth drives into Valley General worried about Holmes, Mallory comes out and asks where he is. As far as Beth is concerned he's working at the hospital. Mallory tells her the truth and tells her he believes it was Holmes who stole the ambulance. Holmes passes Jon and Ponch who have already been updated on the stolen ambulance, they decide to check him out. Jon radios in that they're in pursuit of the stolen ambulance since Holmes has seen them and is making a break for it. After a lengthy chase and near misses with oncoming traffic, the ambulance finally comes to a stop when it crashes into a wooden stand in a childrens play area. The contents of the ambulance spill out the back. Holmes makes a break for it hotly pursued by Jon and Ponch on foot. The children nearby pick up the dynamite that's spilt out. Ponch eventually catches Holmes. Jon and Ponch take Holmes back to the childrens park. Holmes notices that the children are playing with the dynamite, they all run towards the children. Jon tells the children not to move and when they empty their hands they run as fast as they can. Holmes stares at the stick of dynamite in his hand with a blasting cap, Jon tells him to put it down slowly. After a pause, Holmes puts it down. Jon thanks him for his help and Holmes tells him he can help him by telling it to the judge. Highexplosive026.png Highexplosive025.png Highexplosive027.png Back at the ranch everyone is there, Grossie is timing Jon and he clocks in at 6 seconds. Getraer asks for his winnings, Grossie asks if he picked 6 seconds. Getraer asks Grossie if he wants to argue about it. Jon makes room for Barry on his horse and they ride off. Notes * When Mary's car rolls over you can see the ramp used to roll the car hidden in a mound of dirt. * Barry is seen screwing the lid tightly on his tin of pellets but when they fall into the storm drain the lid isn't screwed on. * When Mary is driving on the freeway you can clearly see telegraph poles evenly spaced. During the accident the poles disappear and then reappear when the ambulance crew arrive. * When Jon gets a drink for Barry he puts the cup on the table out of shot, the cup is clearly empty and you can hear it fall over. * The horses in the show actually belong to Larry Wilcox and he did take part in team roping. * Ponch's firebird is now showing it's been sanded all over from the fire damage. * Ike Eisenmann is well known for many shows in the 70's & 80's, notably The Fantastic Journey, the Witch Mountain movies and more famously for playing Montgomery Scott's Nephew in Star Trek II. * Ken Kercheval is most famous for his role as Cliff Barnes in Dallas. He recently reprised his role when Dallas made a comeback for 3 seasons on TNT. Codes used. * 10-8-51 - Grand Theft Auto. Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brianne Leary: Sindy * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Paul Linke: Grossman * Lew Saunders: Fritz Guest Stars * Steve Oliver: Brad Holmes * Jonathan Goldsmith: Stan Mallory * Lynne Marta: Beth (Holmes) * Ike Eisenmann: Barry (Lasher) * Rosanne Katon: Mary (Barnes) Others * Bucklind Beery: Shorty * Ken Kercheval: Dr Faraday * F. William Parker: Gus * Robert Yuro: Eddie * Carol Vogel: Mrs Lasher * Marie Denn: Receptionist * Steven Mond: BoyCategory:Season 2